


Happy Birthday Jaehee

by FYeahImAWESOME



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Happy Birthday Jaehee, Romance, it's late but yay, they have crushes lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-29
Updated: 2016-12-29
Packaged: 2018-09-13 03:42:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9105136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FYeahImAWESOME/pseuds/FYeahImAWESOME
Summary: Jaehee's birthday after the Christmas DLC





	

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry this is late. Sorry about the typos, I just wrote this on my iPad and haven’t been able to check so just tell me if anything looks off. Anyway, enjoy!

Jaehee sat on her couch sipping a cup of tea. For some reason, Mr. Han gave her the week off, so she was free do whatever she wanted. She wished that she was informed earlier, then she would have planned something in advance. But it was nice to be able to relax at home and watch Zen DVDs, especially after everything they went through at the fundraiser. The only thing that could make this better would be to see MC again. They’ve been getting a lot closer lately, and Jaehee founder self thinking about her quite often. She suddenly heard the doorbell ring.  
“Who could that be?” Jaehee answered the door and was surprised to see that it was MC.  
“Hi, Jaehee!” They smiled.  
“MC? What are you doing here?”  
“I just wanted to see you!” MC smiled. “Do you wanna come out with me?”  
“What?”  
“I-I mean, do you want to go out. To hang. Out. With me?” She said awkwardly.  
“O-oh, alright. Come wait inside while I go get ready.”

“MC, where are we going?” Jaehee asked for the fourth time as MC dragged her around town.  
“I told you, Jaehee, it’s a surprise.” MC grinned and held her hand tighter.  
Jaehee blushed as she did this. Why was she blushing? This is something best friends did all the time, right?  
Finally, the pair arrived at a small cafe in town. MC ran inside.  
“Come on, Jaehee.” She smiled.  
“Oh, MC, if you wanted to get coffee, I could’ve made you a cup like I promised.” Jaehee said, not paying attention. She really just wanted to spend time with MC alone. Finally, she looked up and was frozen in place.  
“Surprise!”  
The RFA members popped up to surprise her. Behind them was a banner that said, ‘Happy Birthday Jaehee’. She didn’t know what to say.  
MC went back up to her and gave her a hug. “Happy Birthday, Jaehee.”  
It was her birthday? She hasn’t celebrated in so long, she completely forgot. Is this why Mr. Han gave her the week off?  
As if reading her mind, Jumin spoke up. “MC convinced me to give you some time off so we could organize this for you.”  
“MC planned everything.” Yoosung piped up. “She even booked this cafe since she knows how much you love coffee.”  
Jaehee noticed MC backed away a bit and was blushing and trying not to look at her. She looked so cute.  
“I just wanted you to have fun on your birthday.” They mumbled, “Especially since you’ve been working so hard lately.”  
Jaehee gave such a happy smile, MC thought her heart was going to melt. “Thank you, MC.”

 **[Bonus]**  
Jaehee was opening her presents when she noticed an envelope with MC’s name on it. Inside was two tickets to go to a spa out of town for five days, and two tickets to watch “Fox and Whale’s Waltz” show opening night.  
Jaehee was speechless. She looked at MC and she was looking away again.  
“You said you wanted to see Zen’s show together so I bought the tickets and we can watch it as soon as we get back. And I didn’t think you’d have enough time to schedule anything on such short notice so I thought I’d book this so we could go could go together.” MC suddenly looked at her embarrassed. “Y-you don’t have to go with me if you don’t want to, the tickets are redeemable for whenever so you can just use it the next time you get a vacation.” MC was rambling now, she was really looking forward to spending more time together.  
Jaehee suddenly stood up and gave her a hug. “I’d love to go there with you! I’m so excited! Can we leave tomorrow?”  
MC felt like she was going to faint. “Of course we can.” She smiled.

**Author's Note:**

> The bonus part wasn’t originally going to be there, I just wanted to add a scene where Jaehee initiated the sweetness before they got together. Originally the bonus was supposed to be MC convincing Jumin to let Jaehee take the week off, but whatever.


End file.
